


All Aboard

by nately



Series: Little Things [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chu Chu!!!, Crack, M/M, Orgy, Trains...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Noise Complaints"</p><p>All aboard the orgy train to GaySexVille!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Aboard

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Noise Complaints, but can be read on its own! :^)

After countless visits to the brunette's room, Nathan has to admit Warren is kind of a slut.

How did he finally come to that conclusion? Well, after Warren suggested a gangbang orgy train, that kinda set off an alarm.

And they were all  _serious_ about it too. They planned out who was getting fucked by who, and their positions. Nathan is set to fuck Logan while he's getting pounded by “a surprise!” Warren says, throwing his arms about. 

Nathan slips in Warren's room to find everyone already there, naked and passing out lube and condoms.

Before he knows it, he's sandwiched between Logan and Warren, with Zachary in the very back and Luke taking it all in the front.

A pretty decent rhythm is set, but that all changes when Warren cries out, “Hurry up and fuck me harder!!”

And everyone obliges, thrusting even harder and the sound of slapping flesh, moaning, and the smell of sex filling the room.

Warren's close, Nathan can tell, because his thrusting is getting sporadic. God, Warren fucks _good_. Nathan's almost there himself, just a bit more--

“Chu chu!!” Warren calls out, startling Nathan out of his hazy mind. He opens his mouth to ask why the hell he's making train noises, when everyone else in the room starts grunting, “Chu chu, chugga chugga, chugga chugga!!”

“Chu chuuuu!!” And they all come, almost in sync, and collaspes. But Nathan's left there, confused and cringing.

“Hey, Nathan didn't come!” Zack exclaims.

“Yeah, he didn't!” Warren gasps, and he stands back up, prompting for everyone else to get back in their positions.

“Welp, all aboard!”

**Author's Note:**

> We have no hope left for us, do we?
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!! DONT YOU FUCKING SEE THE WORD COUNT?? two hundred and SIXTY NINE!!! AHAHA HAHAHA
> 
>  
> 
> I had a sex joke but I forgot it. :^/


End file.
